FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling a device for adjusting a valve stroke course of a gas exchange valve of an internal combustion engine, wherein the device includes a first camshaft coupled mechanically to a crankshaft; a second camshaft coupled mechanically to the first camshaft; an actuating drive setting a phase of the second camshaft relative to the first camshaft; and a transmission member transmitting the stroke of the cams of the camshafts to the gas exchange valve, in such a way that at least one quantity characterizing the valve stroke course is determined by the stroke course of the first camshaft and of the second camshaft.
German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 42 44 550 A1 discloses a device for adjusting a valve stroke course of a gas exchange valve of an internal combustion engine. That device is used preferably for a throttle free load control of gasoline engines. The device has two camshafts which rotate in opposition and act through a rocker arm on the gas exchange valve. One of the camshafts determines the opening function and the other camshaft the closing function of the gas exchange valve. The valve stroke course of the gas exchange valve, that is to say the stroke and the opening duration, can be varied within wide ranges by the rotation of the two camshafts relative to one another through the use of a four wheel coupling gear. The four wheel coupling gear has a driving wheel, which is firmly connected to the first camshaft driven by the crankshaft, and a driven wheel, which is firmly connected to the second camshaft. The driving and driven wheels are in engagement with one another through two intermediate wheels, in such a way that, as a result of rotational adjustment acting on the couplers, the intermediate wheels roll on the driving and driven wheels and rotation of the two camshafts relative to one another is thus achieved.
The safety requirements in internal combustion engines are continually becoming more stringent. This applies, in particular, to components which are provided for the load control of the internal combustion engine.